kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Biochem's End (Level)
thumb|500px|right|Fernando Fight Scene Description *Objectives: **Defeat Fernando Hernadez *Characters: Fernando Hernandez, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None *Soundtrack: Fernando Underground fight theme Gameplay Info *Level: Biochem's End *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 11:19:32 pm and counting *Place: Fernando's Lair, Underground Facility *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Using the Youtube video create the same and exact scene for this levels opening. Replace the alice with Lucas Kordin and do major editing. IMPORTANT: OBVIOUSLY IF YOU SEEN THE FILM USE THE SCENES WHERE ALICE MEETS WESKER AND THEY HAVE A CHAT, FOLLOWED BY WHERE SHE KICKS THE KNIVES AND ALL THAT COOL STUFF, FOLLOWED BY THE FIGHT. THE FIGHT SCENE IS THE ONLY SCENE I COULD FIND. Instead of them saying: *"The T-Virus brought me back." *"But it's so strong. It fights me for control. I thought if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could redress the balance." *"No wonder your crew abandon ship." *"No matter. Now I have a new subordinate. And a new plan. You were the only one who successfully bonded with the T-Virus. Your DNA is stronger than the others. I ingest you, I gain control." Make them say: *"The ChemX virus brought me back." *"But it's so strong. It fights me for control. I thought if I ingested fresh Sangheili DNA, I could redress the balance." *"No wonder your insane." *"No matter. Now I have a new subordinate. And a new plan. There is only one more whose DNA will complete me. I use him, I gain control." And so on and so fourth... And please remove the guy whose point the f***** gun, we dont need him. Also when he takes out the knife at 1:07 make sure the blood is replaced with a purple color. Stop the video on 1:33 and continue with the gameplay as Lucas Kordin fights Fernando Hernandez. Gameplay 1 Scene goes to gameplay. You will have 10:00:00 as in 10 minutes, 00 seconds, and 00 miliseconds to save Michael and Tristan Lorenzo, which if you seen the clip, are trapped in glass containers, before they are killed by the ChemX gas. The player then charges for Fernando Hernandez. Fernando then does a Cross Hock attack. Player gets back up and does a back flips. Fernando Hernandez: You know you cant defeat me. Kairor already tried. They continue to fight. Fernando Hernandez will continue to do ''High Parry's as you punch, but can easily be counter-attacked by using special attacks and combo's on him. 'Note: It will take time to defeat him. Out of 100% of health, each combo attack and special attack will drain 5% of his health and a normal attack if lucky will drain 2% of his health. Cutscene Once he is defeated Lucas quickly jams the shotgun into Fernando's jaw and BLOWS HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF. The force of the impact sends Fernando flying across the room where it crashes over, tipping his headless body onto the floor. He then gets the Scroll through menu and finds the pictures of Michael and Tristan Lorenzo. The glass containers then come back up and are released. Fernando then suddenly sits up but then gets kicked down by Michael and Tristan Lorenzo. '''Michael Lorenzo: I dont think so. They then continuously shoot Fernando until they waste a whole clip. They throw there weapons aside. They leave his lair but then he struggles back up. Fernando Hernandez: You'll never make it. He then presses a button on his wrist and the place starts to self-destruct. Lucas Kordin then comes up and grabs Fernando aggressively. Lucas Kordin: [angered.] Your coming with us. Lucas Kordin then knocks Fernando unconscious. They get on Motorcycles. Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay 2 The player then must drive out of the Biochem Base (''500 meters). Fernando Hernandez rides passenger and is unconscious.'' They then get off the motorcycles and in an elevator. They get out of the Underground and head for the Pelican. Sangheili Marine ('Pilot): Get in! They board the Pelican with Fernando Hernandez. Lucas Kordin: Lets get out of here! The place makes a massive nuclear explosion. They escape alive. ---- = Ending Scene of Disk 4 = 'Scene 1﻿' As Khrushchev, Fernando Hernandez, some mafia memebrs, Iraians, and Russian soldiers exit the Supreme Court arrested. A news media awaits and then starts yelling questions. "Mr. Khrushchev, how do you feel about your failure?" "How is it that you achieved so much, yet failed." and other similar questions. As they walk down the stairs, Fernando replies, "Fuck all of you! I shall have my revenge, like no other!" New York, Statue of Liberty The camera pans to the Statue of Liberty area and on a plaque it reads: "Fernando Hernandez, the first man in history to take the Milky Way and Korr System by storm!" Middle East, Isreal, City of Jerusalem The camera pans the the City of Jerusalem with a shot of a statue of Muhammad Saf-Halad next to the Jerusalem Temple Mount. The statue holds his arm in the air and his hand extened out towards the sky. The plaque reads: "Muhammad Saf-Halad, Leader of the worlds oil, and King of the Middle East! Washington D.C., Lincoln Memorial The camera then pans to Lincoln Memorial. The famous quote reads: "In this Temple, as in the hearts of the Russian people, for whom he saved the World for evil, the memory of Dimitri Khrushchev is enshrined forever." The Abraham Lincoln statue is replaced by a standing statue of Dimitri Khrushchev, with his right arm in the air and his hand posing as a gun towards the sky. One the bottom of the plaque, it reads: "Dimitri Khrushchev, savior of the new mother Russia!" From the statue, it shows an "Over the sholder view" of the decimated city of Washington D.C. Back at the minorly destroyed Supreme Court Building a team of Coroners roll dead bodies away on stretchers. A Coroner says,"Well, thats all of them. Can't seem to find anymore." and the other unzips the zipper and says, "man, hate to have been him." It shows Muhammad Saf-Halad shot in the head. His partner replies, "Yep." They laugh as they zip the deceased body back up and head into a Coroner Van. 'Scene 2' Zuka Anthanee is seen on the hill with a teer dropping from his eye. An over the sholder shot shows his best friend Hiromi Anthanee a Sangheili approaching Zuka. Hiromi stops and says, "Its alright, they are in a better place." Hiromi touches Zukas sholder, and Zuka lifts his head slightly. Muhammads voice is heard in his mind saying, "You ruined my day, the moment I saw you...now its your turn." and a gunshot is heard as Zuka looks back to Hiromi whos seen smiling. Zuka says, "Where do we go from here?" he looks down in disappointment and Hiromi replies, "Forward...look, the Sangheilian Armed Forces are recruiting for their Ranger Program, maybe you can find some purpose there." Zuka says, "hmm..." as he looks at the gravestones. "I never was interested in the military, only family. I want to join." and Hiromi says, "Not even for your honor? The evil forces took every -" and Zuka says, "So...what. With my family gone, I have nothing left...except." and Hiromi says, "What?" Zuka says, "My memory, pride, character, feelings...they can never take those from me, right?" and Hiromi replies, "Right....come on, lets get something to eat, others are celebrating and -" Zuka says, "No. I'll stay here and think about the future, my future. You go ahead." and Hiromi replies, "Fine Zuka, but remember what we talked about." He leaves as Zuka crouches down and bows his head in silence. 'Scene 3' This scene shows James Connar, Brian Bacon, Cpl. Dunn and other Rangers leaving Washington D.C. in the back of a M35A2 Military Truck with a group of Rangers fooling around. Sgt. Bacon looks at James and smiles saying, "Hey." James replies, "Yeah man, sup?" James looks at Brian with a funny expression as Brian pulls out a 1 liter glass bottle of whiskey. They both laugh and Brian says, "Been savin it for a good time." and pulls another one out and tosses it to James. James catches it and says, "Well Brian. Think its just about time." Brian smiles and says, "Yeah man...this is it. Were going home." James replies, "Yeah maybe, hey speaking of home, one sec." and Brian says, "Sure man." James sets the bottle down on the floor of the truck then pulls out a phone and dials his home phone number. The phone rings then goes to voicemail, "Hi you reached James and Christina Connar, leave a message.'' (Beep)" James says, "Hey honey its me." James gets splashed with liquor from Brian, who laughs, as James sighs. James continues, "God I hope your safe. Look im calling to tell you that everything will be fine. I love you sooo much...I'll be home soon, bye." He hangs up and puts the cellphone away. Brian asks, "Your wife?" and James answers, "Yeah." Brian pats James shoulder and says, "Hey, its gonna be alright man, yuh got nothin to worry about dude. Okay?" James picks up the 1 liter filled whiskey bottle from the floor opens it as says, "Yeah guess so." and Brian asks, "To the end of the world." and James looks at Brian, nods and says, "Yep." He slaps Brians back and says, "Till the very end buddy." James drinks the liquor as Sgt. Brian Bacon joins him. You see the truck speed past Rangers being medically treated and officers getting reports from other officers. The scene fades out. 'Scene 4''' The scene fades in to Fernando and Khrushchev getting booked and jailed. Category:Levels